The rest of my life
by vixenvamp6
Summary: Savvy Copeland has had a rocky life as long as she could remember. Will things change when her brother gives her a second chance. Jeffmattoc please read and review, not completed and not sure where i'm taking it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My name is Savannah Copeland. My brother is Adam Copeland. Now many of you might not know that name but I know one that many of you might know…Edge. That's right, Adam Copeland is Edge…which would make Edge my brother. I have a wonderful life with the man I love. But my life wasn't always this great. My life was full or treachery and turmoil before my brother came in and took me away from everything bad in my life. I'll tell you this story if you want to take the time and read it…

When I was 22 years old I had already been in jail 3 times, had done every drug known to man and had 4 abortions. Needless to say that my life was less then stellar, so I decided to end my life. I had come to the decision to take my life after I had an argument with my mother.

"Savannah!! Get down here and help me clean this house, your brother and his friends will be here in a little while!"

"Mom I really don't see the point in cleaning the house, it's only Adam. What the hell does he care what the house looks like?" I said wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Savannah, are you just waking up?" My mom, Tabitha, asked

"Yes mom, I am just waking up" I said sarcastically

"Savannah it's almost 2:30 in the afternoon why were you still sleeping?"

"Well mom I had a hard night at work last night" I said getting tired of her interrogation.

The truth was that I had in fact gone to work that night, but they said that my performance had been increasingly worse so they fired me. So instead of going home to face Tabitha's wrath…I decided to go out and have some fun. I went to the infamous Viper's pit in downtown Manhattan. Now the viper's pit is known for it's lustrous drug history. I went there with full intentions of getting blasted and having a few one nightstands. Of course I never tell Tabitha about any of this, because I don't fell like hearing her mouth running: "go to school, get good grades, keep a job more than 2 weeks, meet a nice man, get married, have kids" yadda-yadda-yadda you know the normal stuff a mom would say.

"Oh poor Savannah, you had a rough night?" Tabitha asked sarcastically

"Yes mom, it was rough, people suck and the managers are all asshole like usual" I said trying to make a pot of coffee

"Really…because I went by there last night" Tabita said

I froze up "Really? What time? Maybe I just missed you" I said

"Oh I went by there about 8:30 at night"

'SHIT' I thought to myself 'They told me to leave at 7…right after I poured a pitcher of beer over some asshole's head because he pinched my ass.

"Oh yea mom you must have just missed me I was out on my break smoking a cigarette in the back"

"Really because I talked to Tom, your manager, and he told me that he let you go because you assaulted a customer"

"Well mom what was I supposed to do? He pinched my ass"

"Well Savannah, it was your choice to work at that strip club. I think that you should be going to school, like I want you to"

"Well mom I can't always do what you want me to. You want me to go to school, but you also want me to pay rent and pay bills. If I'm going to go back to school I told you that I'm gonna go full time which will leave me no time to work. So if you want me to go to school then stop charging me to live!" I screamed at her

"Don't you take that tone with me!!" Tabitha yelled back "I am your mother and even though you are 22 years old, I will have no hesitation to put you in your place…do you understand me?!"

Not wanting to hear her yell anymore, because of the throbbing pain left over from last night's cocaine and whiskey binge I just agreed with her, hoping that it would shut her up.

"Yes mom, I understand." I said

"Good, now go and vacuum the living room, while I finish cooking this ham. Your brother and his friends will be here in an hour." Tabitha said

"Who else is coming?" I screamed over the vacuum

"Well it's going to be your brother and some of his friends from work." Tabitha said

"Well like who?"

"Well their names are Jay, Chris, Matt and Jeff"

"Which Chris?" I asked turning off the vacuum

"Umm the one with the long blonde hair like Adam's"

"Oh, ok" I said "is there anything else you want me to do?"

"Well why don't you go and dust the living room, clean the downstairs bathroom and then I think that's it." Tabitha said pre-occupied with the ham in the oven.

"Ok well after that I'm gonna take a shower because I feel like death runneth over" I said

"Yea, sure no problem Savannah"

And with that I went about the house doing what Tabitha had asked me to do and went up to my bathroom to retreat into a steaming hot shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After I got out of the shower I rubbed the steam away from the mirror and took a good look at myself. 'Just chill out Savannah, it was just a fight just like any other day' I said to myself. But deep inside I knew that everything was just too much for me to handle. Not only had I just lost my job, but also I had also just lost what I thought was the love of my life…to a man, lost my best friend to drive by shooting, and just lost my cat that I have had since she was a kitten. And now I just gotten into a fight with my mother that I knew would only escalate in front of guests. But me being me, I just shook it off and walked into my room and decided what to wear. I finally decided on a pair of black pants, my black pumas, and a tight white button down shirt. I did my makeup dark, to contrast with my red streaked blonde hair and put a fresh coat of black nail polish on. Just as I finished doing my hair my mom called me down,

"Savannah!! Get down here and help me set the table…your brother will be here any minute!!"

"Yea sure mom, be right down"

I went downstairs and just as I finished setting the table, I heard the door open and stampedes of feet enter the house.

"MOM!!! SAVANNAH!!! I'M HOME" I heard a familiar voice yell

"ADAM" I yelled as I ran toward him ready to be in the comforting embrace of someone who understands me.

"Hey Savvy, what's goin on" Adam smiled at me "How are things?"

"Well you know sucky as usual, but I think you're being kind of rude leaving your friends out there in the hallway tell them to come in and then you can introduce them to everyone." I said walking away feeling someone's eyes on my back, but I ignored the feeling.

Once everyone got settled in and relaxed, My mom came out and greeted everyone with a fake smile and a fake attitude, like usual.

"Mom…Savvy this is Jay, Chris, Matt and Jeff." Adam said

I looked at each of them and thought to myself 'great more muscle heads to destroy the house, clog up the toilets and eat all the food' until I caught the stare of a certain one… the one that Adam had introduced as Jeff. I was caught in a stare as my blue eyes clashed with his green ones. I was finally snapped out of the trance when my mom smacked upside the head "Hey Savannah snap out of it and come help me get the food ready. I'm sure that Adam and his friends are starving."

"Yea sure mom because Adam is the only one that matters right?" I said with an attitude "and by the way don't hit me, you bitch"

Everybody in the room including Tabitha looked at me as I walked out of the room. Adam just shrugged and told everyone to come to the table


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone sat down at the table and Tabitha said grace. Everyone started digging in except me.

"What's wrong savvy?" Adam asked with a mouthful of food

"Nothing Adam, I lost my appetite around animals like those present"

Everyone stopped eating and looked at me.

"SAVANNAH! How dare you refer to our guests like that!!" Tabitha yelled

"News-flash MOM, I wasn't talking about the meatheads I was talking about you" I screamed.

"How dare you talk to me like that! Oh I just don't know where I went wrong…why couldn't you be like your brother? Smart, successful, nice, funny, and well mannered?"

"THAT'S IT! FUCK THIS SHIT! I'M OUTTA HERE!" I screamed "Adam…everyone else…I'm sorry that you had to witness this everyday occurrence at the Copeland household, nice to meet everyone."

Everyone just stared at me as I stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to my room. I sat down on the bathroom floor and just started to cry. I let it all out…all the pain and sorrow that I had been holding inside. I just cried and cried for what seemed like hours until I spotted the little pink razor in my shower. I took it and hoped that what I had heard was true…when you cut yourself your brain releases endorphins. The deeper you cut the more the endorphins. So with that I removed my watch and my bracelets and began to cut. The last thing I remember is someone knocking on my door with the most beautiful southern voice that I had ever heard.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital surrounded by Adam, Tabitha and Matt and Jeff. Everyone had tears in their eyes. When I finally mustered enough strength to speak, I asked, " What happened, where…where am I?"

"You're in the hospital Savannah" Adam said

"OH how could you do this to me??!! You're my daughter I love you why would you do this to me?" Tabitha screamed

"Adam" I said in a very small voice "could you please get her out of here before I try to kill her?"

"Yea, sure, no problem Savvy" Adam smiled.

As he led Tabitha out of the room I sat up with help from Matt and Jeff.

"What happened?" I asked them both

"Well after the dinner some of up helped your mom clean up and Jay and Chris left to take care of some WWE business. Adam went to the bathroom and Jeff had to go so your mom told him to use yours" Matt said

"Yea so I went upstairs to use your bathroom and when I got up there I heard you in there crying." Jeff said "So I just sat there and waited for you to stop and after I heard you stop I knocked on the door but you didn't answer, so I tried to open the door but it was locked so I called your brother up there. Together we broke down the door and we saw you there sitting on the floor in a big pool of blood. Adam went downstairs and called 911 and Matt and I carried you downstairs. Adam took your mom and Matt to the hospital and I rode with you in the ambulance." Jeff said.

"Yea when you got here you were pronounced legally dead," Adam said as he walked back in the room "But they were able to revive you. You've lost a lot of blood. But the doctors say that you're going to be okay"

"Wow, thank you all so much" I said but really only looking at Jeff "Thank you Jeff for riding with me."

"Oh no problem Savannah, you're worth it." Jeff said then he left the room realizing what he had just said.

"So Savannah, mom tells me that you're not doing so good. You're into drugs, alcohol and sleeping with all these boys. Savannah what's going on with you lately? You were on the honor roll at school you were on the dean's list and graduated high school at the top of your class. What happened Savvy?"

"Well I don't know Adam when you left everything went to shit. Mom turned into a totally different person…she started to charge me rent and she wanted me to pay all the bills and she didn't want to work. I didn't go to school because I was afraid that I would have no place to go. I didn't want to call and ask you for help because you have your own life and your own problems." I said "I don't know I guess I just got sick of life, so went and got a job at a local dive bar to pay the bills and I guess I just got into the life of sex, drugs and rock and roll."

"Well Savannah that's all gonna change starting now." Adam said matter-of-factly

"Oh really Adam" I said in a non believing tone

"Yes Savvy, as soon as you can leave the hospital, you are going to go home, pack your stuff and you are going to hit the road with me. I've already enrolled you in online classes to become what you've always wanted to be since your were a little Savvy…a veterinarian. I think that a change of scenery will do you some good."

"Adam I…I don't know what to say…"

"Well Savvy just tell me that you'll try hard and do your best and get your life on track."

"Ok Adam I promise you that" I said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I few weeks later I was able to leave the hospital on the condition that I was going to attend weekly counseling no matter where I was in the world. I agreed and finally went home just to leave again. I packed up everything I owned into a few bags, gave my mother a less-than tearful good bye, and got on an airplane ready to change my life. But no one, including myself, could foresee what was in store for my future.

When I first started following Adam, I tried to lay low. I rarely left the hotel room that Adam had graciously bestowed upon me. The only reason I left the hotel room was either to get food or to get some air and stretch my legs, neither of which I did regularly. I just stayed in my room with my laptop and devoted all my time to my on-line courses. After everything that Adam had done for me I couldn't let him down. I felt like I owed it to him to do the best that I could do. After a while things started to become a routine. I would stay in my room all day and after Adam was done with his tapings, he would come and see me just to talk about different things and then once a week he would take me to my meetings. Everything was getting into a very normal routine, until one day.

One day I was in my room and working on a paper out the pros and cons about pacemaker for a household pet like a dog or a cat when my doorbell rang.

"Who the hell is this?" I said out loud as I walked over to the door.

"Yea what" I said to the bellhop

"Are you Savannah Copeland?" the bellhop said

"Yea what do you want?"

"Well these just came for you." the bellhop said as he handed me a HUGE bouquet of champagne colored roses.

"Oh thank you very much." I said as I gave him a small tip

As I walked back into my room I thought about how nice it was of Adam to send me roses. I set them down on the table and picked up the card nestled in them. I picked it up, opened it and began to read it.

"Savannah,

These are just a few words that come to me whenever I see you or think about you:

You're beautiful...but strange...So am I. You're smart...but still slow...So am I. You're impatient...but fast...So am I. You're tired...but still last...So do I. You're hot...but still cold...So am I. You're established...but not old...So am I. You're waiting...but happy...So am I. You're leaving...but staying...So am I. You're amazing...but weird...So am I. You're yourself...but still feared...So am I. We both want to be...A forever seen star. I have to say...a lot in common is what we are.

Forever yours,

Secret admirer."

"Wow" I said out loud as I sat down in the chair near the table. I just sat there and kept reading the card over and over again. Before I knew it, it was already 7 at night when Adam walked in.

"Hey Savvy, what's goin on?"

"Wha..huh? Oh hi Adam" I said snapping out of my trance. Finally realizing that Adam was actually in my room made me realize how late it was. "Oh my god Adam what time is it?"

"Um… it's just about 7 now." Adam said "What's that in your hand Savvy?"

"Um oh nothing Adam I have to get back to work I have to finish this paper by tomorrow morning." I said.

"Well Savvy, let me take a look at it, Maybe it's ok I have a surprise for you anyway."

"Ok well why don't you take a look while I take a shower." I said running into the bathroom.

After I got out of the shower I heard Adam talking in the other room

"Yea dude she totally has no idea that it was you that sent the flowers, I know she's gonna love the next thing you send her…oh oh the shower isn't going, that means she's done, you better get out of here. I'll see you later tonight."

I walked out of the bathroom and spotted Adam who looked like the cat that just swallowed the canary.

"What are you up to Adam?" I said

"Oh nothing Savvy, now get dressed we're going out, and don't worry about your paper it's fine, I mean come on do you really need 76 pages to talk about a doggie pacemaker?"

"No I guess your right Adam, fine I'll get dressed so where are we going I need to know so I know how to dress."

"Well Savvy we're going to get you some much deserved fun."

Whenever Adam ever said that to me usually meant that we were going to a club, and that he would usually get so smashed that I had to carry him inside and put him to bed. So with that mentality I prepared for a night of well-earned fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While I got all done up I heard Adam on the phone but I really couldn't understand what he was saying. When I came out of the bathroom and checked my reflection in the full-length mirror, I must say that I was looking pretty damn good. I had on a short plaid skirt, knee high black leather boots, and a short white button down shirt with a black tank top underneath it. When I looked over at Adam he was reading the card that was with the roses. I ran over to him and snatched it away.

"When did you get these Savvy?"

"Earlier today."

"Well do you know who they're from?"

"No I don't, I wish I did though… whoever sent them seems to be right up my alley. Sweet, caring and thoughtful."

"Well if I hear anything I'll let you know"

"Yea, okay thanks." I said walking toward the door "Come on lets go I'm ready to go are you?"

"Yea" Adam said smiling slyly.

It was good for me to get out of that room. I had a lot of fun I was dancing and just having an overall good time. I went to the bar to get a cranberry juice, keeping with my promise to everyone to stop drinking, when I looked over at Adam. He was sitting at the table where I left him, but now he was with a few other people. One of them had black hair; one of them had bright purple hair. I recognized them as Matt and Jeff. I hadn't seen them since my accident. The only one I didn't recognize was a woman… a woman with long red hair. I went over to the table and sat down next to Jeff.

"Hey guys I haven't seen since…well it's been a while." I said

"Yea hey Savannah how's it goin?" asked Matt

"It's good I'm getting my life back together just like I promised Adam here"

"Hey Savannah by the way…this is Amy. Amy this is Savannah, Adams sister"

"Hi Savannah nice to meet you" Amy said

"Very nice to meet you too Amy."

"Hi" a small voice said next to me

I turned my head and met a pair of beautiful green eyes.

"Hi Jeff…it's good to see you again. I've missed you"

"I've missed you too how have you been?"

"I'm doing a lot better thanks to you." I said

"Well it's not me it's because of your brother."

"Yea but you're the one who…saved me."

"Well it was nothing…hey do you wanna dance?""Oh yea I love this song!"

Jeff and I got up and headed to the dance floor, I had just started to get down with my bad self when it turned to a slow song. I turned to go back to the table when Jeff grabbed my hand.

"Are you afraid to slow dance with me?'

"Well…I…uh…ummm…"

"Don't worry Savannah, I don't bite…hard" He said smiling slyly at me

I laughed and turned to slow dance with him and I swear that to this day I felt a jolt of electricity run through me as he touched me around the waist. As we danced, I tried to break the stare but I just couldn't. The clash of blue eyes to green, the smell of his cologne mixed with sweat intertwining with my perfume intoxicated me.

"Ya know Savannah, ever since I met you, I feel like I have this bond with you…this closeness. I feel as if I've known you forever. I don't know."

"Well Jeff I think that's sweet of you to say, but I don't know if I feel the same way. Here I am trying to get my life back together, trying to make something happen and now I've got you telling me this and I have a secret admirer apparently. I just think that I need to slow down and take things one at a time."

"That's fine I understand but I felt like I needed to tell you." Jeff said, "So you have a secret admirer huh? What did you get? Anything good?"

"Well whoever he is he knows my favorite roses, champagne, and he sent me a beautiful poem with it. I just can't believe that there are people out there who still know how to treat a girl"

"Yea" Jeff said slyly "some guys just have that kind of smarts"

"Well Jeff I think I had better get going Adam looks like he's getting pretty trashed."

"Yea I understand…do you have a ride home?"

"Yea Adam brought his car and ooohhh baby I can't wait to drive that thing."

"Oh so I'm guessing that he brought the mustang right?"

"Oh yea baby man do I love that car but I've never driven it. I can't wait. Well Jeff maybe I'll see you around."

"Yea I'll be seeing you soon Savannah"

I wondered what he meant when he said 'seeing you soon' it really perplexed me. I quickly put that thought out of my head as I got into the drivers' seat of the car. Man I love that car, '67 Shelby GT 500 mustang, grey with black racing stripes. It looks like Eleanor in the movie "gone in 60 seconds" I drove back to the hotel and put Adam in bed and went back to my hotel room. When I got there, there was another bouquet of roses waiting for me outside my door. I picked them up and brought them inside and sat them next to the ones that I had gotten previously. I picked up the card and read it.

"Savannah…

Here I am again...tired from not sleeping...Sad from not loving. I feel miserable again...here on this plane...Here on this earth. I've done it again...I stayed out all night. I feel it again...I dread this flight. Why? Because I'm sick...Sick of being owned... I write because I'm sick...Sick of being known. If I was normal...Would she like me the same? If I was just a stock boy...Would she still enjoy my name? I'd like to think she does and would...I believe in her and believe in me she should. I'm gonna lean my head against this window...Close my eyes and go to sleep. I'll wake up in the next town...With thoughts beyond deep. The days will go by as I will just act. As the days go by I can only look back...At the good times...the fun. At the bad times...the fun. I wonder if she misses me as much as I miss her...I wonder if she waits to see me...I wonder if she waits? I'd like to think she did and would...I believe in her and believe in me she should.

Always yours,

Me"

"Man" I said out loud "I really wish I could figure out who this is and how they know how to touch me like he does."And with that thought on my mind I turned out the light and curled up in bed and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I awoke the next morning to sounds of commotion in the hallway.

"What the hell man… It's six thirty in the morning. Do people have no concept of time?" I said out loud "Well let's go see what's the big deal."

I put on my slippers and walked over and opened the door. Out in the hallway, there was Adam, Matt and Jeff arguing. I walked over to them and smacked Adam up-side his head "What the fuck are you doing??!! Do you realize that it's six thirty in the morning??!! What the fuck is wrong with you??!!" I screamed at him

"Whoa whoa Savannah calm down, we were arguing…"

"We were arguing about who was going to go in and wake you up" blurted Jeff, interrupting Adam

"Yeah" Adam said "I told them that I thought that I should do it because they've never seen morning time Savannah…it gets pretty scary.""Shut up" I said to Adam

"I told Adam that I had no problem going in there." Jeff said "Actually…I think that you look quite stunning when you're angry."

"Well thank you Jeff…and Matt what are you doing? You haven't said two words."

"I dunno, Jeff woke me up and told me to get ready because we have a long drive ahead of us." Matt said

"Well you guys go do what you're going to do and keep the noise to a minimum…please" I said turning to go back to my room

"Well… Savannah you're coming with us." Adam said

I turned around "Wha...Adam that's stupid…you know I can't I have work to do."

"Well bring your work with you."

"Adam that's not the point" I said "I'm not going and that's final"

I turned and walked back to my room and swung the door shut and crawled back into bed. Little did I know that someone had come into my room with me.

"Savannah, please come… it'll mean the world to me."

I peaked my head out from under my blanket and saw Jeff kneeling next to my bed.

"I was going to ask you last night to go but you left in such a rush that I didn't get a chance. I wanted it to be just us, but then Matt found out and he told Amy and Amy told Adam and Adam insisted that you go and he went to wake you up."

"Uh-huh" I said in a sleepy voice

"Savannah, please come. If you go I'll make the deal sweeter…""With what Jeff? You barely know me"

"That may be true but I know that you like animals and I know how you like your coffee…light and sweet right?"I perked right up at the mention of coffee. "Ok Jeff what do you have planned?"

"It's a surprise… now get dressed and then I'll give you your coffee.""Ok fine." I said as I dragged myself to the bathroom.

After I got out of the shower and got dressed, I went back into my room to see Jeff sitting at my table, reading the cards that I had got with my flowers.

"Wow, this secret admirer sounds like he really likes you." Jeff said

"Yea I know, I wish I could find out who he is." I said "Well Jeff are you ready to go? And by the way, where's my coffee?"

"Yea I'm ready to go, here you go sweetie." Jeff said handing me a styrofoam cup filled with warm liquid

"Sweetie huh?" I said talking the cup

"Well…uh…umm…"

"It's ok Jeff, let's go." Jeff and I went down the hall to get Matt, Adam, and Amy, but they weren't there

"Oh look there's a note." Jeff said

Jeff read the note and said that they had left already because Adam got impatient.

"Well looks like you and I are riding together." Jeff said

"Well come on big boy take me on the ride of my life." I said jokingly to Jeff…I swear I saw him blush.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As we were in the elevator going down to Jeff's car, there was an uncomfortable silence. So me being me decided to break the silence.

"So…umm…Jeff how long have you known Adam?"

"Well I've known him since Matt and I started wrestling. He's a really nice guy. I've never knew he had such a beautiful…umm… car."

"Oh" I said looking at the floor.

"Um… yea so I think that you're really gonna like where we are going today." Jeff said smiling

"Yea how do you know?"

"Well from what your brother has told me and from what I've seen I definitely know."

"Well I'm sure I'll love it. Thank you Jeff"

"No problem Savannah…anything for you."As we walked to the car I looked across the street and saw a dog park.

"Oh Jeff look, there's my favorite kind of dog." I said pointing to a harlequin Great Dane.

"Wow Savannah, that's a really big dog."

"Yea I would love to have one some day…I would name him Malachi I think.""Oh yea why's that."

"Well Malachi means 'god's messenger" in Hebrew. I dunno I've always loved that name."

"Well that's good to know." Jeff said with a smirk on his face.

We finally got on the road and Jeff was driving and I was typing away on my laptop.

"So whatcha' typing?" Jeff said while he was changing CD's

"Oh I'm typing a paper on the life cycle of the Coatimundi. A Coatimundi is a…"

"A South American raccoon." Jeff said "Yea I know I have one!"

"Wow really?"

"Yea his name is Imagi. He's great. He has his own little room in my house.""Wow do you have any other animals?" I said

"Yea I have a boxer named Liger and a prairie dog named Witty.""Wow that's really cool. Hey Jeff?"

"Yea Savannah?"

"I'm really glad I met you."

"So am I Savannah… but you already know how I feel about you."

"Yea Jeff I do I just hope that you understand that I'm not saying no I'm saying not right now."

"Yea Savannah I know. Listen, are you starting to come down from that caffeine? Because I am and I could really use another infusion."

"Yea totally. Plus I need to stretch my legs."

I turned off my laptop as we pulled into a Starbucks parking lot. I tried to get out of the car, but I found out that my ass fell asleep.

"Hey Jeff could you help me? It seems that my ass has fallen asleep."

"Yea no problem Savannah."

As he helped me out of out the very low corvette, I tripped and landed in his arms. I looked up and I was caught in a strange trance. It was as if Jeff was looking into my soul and I into his. He smelled so good I almost didn't want to let him go as he helped me to my feet. I had felt something that I hadn't felt in a long time…a wave of happiness washed over me that I didn't want to end. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of gazing into his eyes, I broke the trance.

"Umm…thank you Jeff."

"Anything for you Savannah."

We walked into the coffee shop, got our coffee and tried to head back to the car. Before we were out the door of the coffee shop, Jeff was bombarded by people wanting an autograph and pictures with him. I politely stood off to the side, patiently waiting for him to finish. Finally he said that he had to go, and he walked up beside me, put his arm around my waist and let me back to the car. People followed us out to the car wanting more of Jeff's time. Jeff gave me the keys and told me that I could get in the car if I wanted. As I was getting into the car a girl, maybe sixteen or seventeen years old, came up to me.

"Are you Jeff's girlfriend?"

"No, we're just friends…that's all"

"Well if I were you, I would never be just friends with Jeff Hardy."

"Well I guess it's a good thing that you're not me right?" I said with a bit of an attitude as I got into the car and slammed the door shut.

Jeff finally got into the car after about 10 minutes.

"Wow Savannah I'm really sorry about that. But I guess that you know what it's like…what with your brother being famous and all."

"No Jeff I don't know what it's like. I hadn't seen Adam since he became really big. I always made excuses not to see him because I knew that my mom would compare me to him…and I didn't want that."

"Oh I see." Jeff said "Well lets drop this conversation. Hey I'll tell you what. I'm going to give you're a really special privilege…I'm gonna let you pick out the music we listen too on one condition."

"Ok what's the condition?" I asked

"Well after you pick out the music, you have to put this blindfold on.""WHAT??!!"

"Well we're almost there and there's gonna be signs advertising the place and I don't want you to know until we're actually there."

"Ok fine. I guess if it'll make you happy I could put it on." I said

"Good" Jeff said smiling

I ended up picking out Vol:3 the subliminal verses by slipknot. When Jeff asked me why I picked out that CD I told him that no matter how ugly something could be there's always some beauty inside somewhere. The band may look scary, but he has such a beautiful voice when he want it to be, that it really makes you think. Plus it's great music to charge you up and get you excited. Needless to say that Jeff was impressed with my answer and like I said I would I put on the blindfold. After about twenty minutes of driving, I felt the car come to a stop.

"Can I look yet?" I asked Jeff

"Nope not yet" Jeff said

Jeff got me out of the car and let me down a gravel path. I could hear the rocks crunch underneath my feet. Then I smelt a smell that was familiar yet I couldn't think of what it was. It reminded me of when I was young and Adam would take me to the zoo to see the animals. We walked for a little bit then Jeff stopped me and told me to wait right where I was for him.

"But Jeff I don't want to stay here by myself." I said

"Well… ok fine but you can't listen to what I say to someone."

"Yea ok whatever."

Jeff put my hand in his and let me somewhere.

"Yea Hi My name is Jeff Hardy and this is Savannah Copeland, I had called and talked to a Dr. Moon. He told us that we could see him today."

"Oh yea sir Mr. Hardy. Dr. Moon is expecting you and Miss Copeland. The event has started sooner than Dr. Moon had anticipated. Follow me quick!"

Jeff said that I could take off my blindfold because we had to run. I took off the blindfold and realized that we were at bush gardens and that we were following an employee into a back room.

"Dr. Moon? This is Jeff Hardy, he said that he had called and talked to you?"

"Oh yes, thank you Kevin. Mr. Hardy, Miss Copeland, My name is Darrius Moon. Very nice to meet you"

"Savannah, please, very nice to meet you too."

"Jeff, so Dr. Moon…I heard that she's ready sooner than you expected?"

"Yes Jeff she is so that means that we have to get you all scrubbed and gloved stat."

I looked over at Jeff, he looked at me with a huge smile.

"You're gonna love this Savannah."

I followed Dr. Moon into an operating room. I looked on the table and saw a massive 800-pound golden tabby tiger on the table purring.

"Savannah, Jeff…this is Jade and she is going to have a cesarean today. She's a very rare breed of tiger that only comes from…"

"Western Mongolia and only breed once every two year with an 85 miscarriage rate." I said without even realizing it, while staring at the big cat.

"Yes that's correct Savannah. It seems like Mr. Hardy was right."

"Right about what?" I asked

"Your extensive knowledge of big cats" Dr. Moon said

I looked over at Jeff and smiled. "Thank you." I whispered to him

"Anything for my Savannah"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After witnessing the birth of a rare golden tabby tiger cub and getting to name it, I thought that nothing could top that. But again, it seems that fate had more in store for me.

"OH MY GOD JEFF!!! That was amazing!!! How did you even manage for us to see that?"

"Well Savannah my dear, Nothing is to good for you. You deserve to see something like that and I'm just glad that I got to share it with you."

"Well thank you Jeff. That is something I well never forget and it's all thanks to you."

As we walked through the park we caught up with the others.

"About time you guys showed up." Adam said "Where were you?"

"Well Jeff had a surprise for me" I said.

"Oh yea what was the surprise Skittles?" Matt said

"Something for only Savannah and I." Jeff said "And don't call me skittles.

"Well guys I have to go and powder my nose. Savannah wanna come with?" Amy said

"Yea sure Amy"

As Amy and I walked away I heard one of the guys say "Dude why do chicks always go to the bathroom together?"

"Ya know Savannah, Jeff really likes you." Amy said, looking at her reflection.

"Really I don't see why." I said, washing my hands,

"Savannah, come on its not that hard to see… you're beautiful sexy, devoted, and hard-working. Not to mention you have a great head on your shoulders, and you know how to have fun every now and then."

"Oh come on Amy I don't have fun. I stay in my room and study non-stop, the only reason I leave my room is to eat. It's like a self made prison." I said, looking at her.

"Yea but Savannah you gotta understand. Jeff's not the party type. He would rather stay home and read or watch a movie. Oh by the way in case you wanna know… the devil's rejects is his new favorite movie. Hint-hint" Amy said as she left the bathroom

I followed her and we met back up with the guys.

"Well I'm in the mood to go party! Who's with me??!!" Adam said

"I am" Matt said

"Count me in." Amy said "What about you guys?"

"Well I gotta get back to my studying" I said

"Yea and she needs a ride back to the hotel so I guess I'm the man." Jeff said

"Well Jeff if you wanna go out with them it's no biggie I'll just call a cab" I said looking into Jeff's eyes

"NO…I mean No friend of mine is going to take a smelly cab, besides I have something I need to do back in town." Jeff said

"Well ok if you guys say so We're gonna hit the town" Matt said.

"Yea I think that's what we're gonna do" I said

And with that we walked back to Jeff's car.

As we were driving back to the hotel, I turned to Jeff

"Hey Jeff would you mind if we stopped somewhere.""Yea sure anywhere you wanna go."

"Could we go to like a CD store or a place that sells movies?"

"Yea sure why?"

"Because I wanna"

"Oh ok sure."

We pulled into a local FYE store.

"Excuse me, do you have a copy of a movie called 'The Devil's Rejects?"

"Yea sure which kind would you like, Widescreen, fullscreen, gold or platinum edition…"

"Just give me the best one you have."

"Ok that'll be the titanium edition, it comes with a limited edition CD of Rob Zombie's unreleased…"

"Whatever, just give me the DVD… please."

'God what a hassle just to buy a movie' I thought to myself as I walked back to the car.

"So what did you get?" Jeff asked excitedly

"Something good."

"Like what?"

"Like something…now let's hit the road skittles"

"Ok…but don't call me skittles."

We drove back to the hotel in silence, with only the ambient sounds of Spineshank to keep us company. As we rode up in the elevator we watched a young couple make out right next to us. We just looked at each other and knew that we were thinking the same thing: 'god that looks like fun' Jeff walked me back to my room and before I went into my room I turned to him.

"Jeff I had a really good time today…thank you again."

"Well like I told you Savannah, nothing is too good for you."

"Well I got you a little something just to say thank you". I handed him the DVD

"WOW oh my god I love this movie how did you know?"

"Well a little bird told me."

"Savannah this is so sweet thank you so much" he said as he gave me the tightest hug that I didn't want to end.

"No problem Jeff, you deserve it." I turned to go back into my room when I heard Jeff

"Hey Savannah?"

"Yea Jeff?"

"Have you seen this movie?"

"No I haven't"

"Well do you want to watch it?"

"Um… yea sure do you want to watch it in here or in your room?"

"Well I'd like to watch it in your room. For some reason the rooms that they give the girls are so much nicer than the rooms that they give us meatheads."

"Jeff this is a Hilton hotel…all the rooms are nice."

"Well my room doesn't have you in it…now does it?"

"Well I guess not" I said, blushing a little bit, as I opened the door wider so Jeff could come in.

As we sat there watching the movie, we slowly started to cuddle up to one another. It felt so nice…it was everything I've ever wanted.

"Hey Savannah?"

"Yea?" I said sleepily

"Are you tired?"

"No I'm fine, I'm just very relaxed…you?"

"Ditto"

"Can I get you anything, like a drink or some popcorn?"

"No I'm good, especially with you in my arms." Jeff said

"Ok well let me know if you need anything ok?"

"Ok no problem"

I started to feel myself fall asleep when the doorbell rang, waking me up. I looked over at Jeff who was fast asleep, and smiled. He was a really great guy. 'but are you ready to give your heart away again Savannah?' I asked myself as I got up to answer the door. 'no probably not, just gotta keep focused on my school work and not on love…love always ends bad in the end.' I answered the door and there was the bellhop, Gary, again. I had gotten to know Gary very well, what with all the flowers I had been getting.

"Thanks Gary, how are the kids?"

"Oh they're good Savannah. I'm gonna miss bringing you your flowers everyday when your gone."

"Yea I know. I think that we leave in a day or two. I can't remember."

"So Savannah… have you figured out who's been sending you all these flowers?"

"I dunno Gary, but I know that housekeeping is not gonna be happy when I leave and they have to clean up all these flowers." I said as I looked around my room. It looked like a flower shop. I must have had at least a few dozen bouquets of flowers.

"Who's that Savannah?" Gary said as he saw a sleeping Jeff on the couch

"Oh that's just my friend Jeff. He's a wrestler just like my brother."

"Oh I see, well have a good night Savannah, I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok Gary bye."

Just as I went to shut the door, Adam came bursting through the door

"Hey Savvy ready to go?"

"Go for what?"

"Your meeting, remember? We have to be there in ten minutes."

"Oh Shit! I totally forgot. I'll be right out." I said trying to shove Adam out the door

"Hey hey wait who's that?" Adam said spying the body on the couch. "Is…is that JEFF?"

"Yea why?"

"Wow you guys are getting along really great huh?"

"Yea we have a lot in common." I said, trying to shut the door

"Yea it's gonna be a bummer when his vacation comes up and he's not on the road with us for like 3 months." Adam said, not getting the hint

"What?"

"Oh yea" Adam said "There's an angle in the story that Mark, you know Tanker, beats the holy hell out of him so he can go on vay-cay"

"Oh I didn't know that" I said looking down at my flowers. "Well get out so I can get ready so we can go."

"Ok well I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby"

"Yea ok" I said shutting the door 'I wonder if he was going to tell me about his vacation' I said to myself as I put my flowers on what little free table space I had left. 'well let me go wake him up'

"Jeff…Jeff come on you gotta wake up."

"Oh hey Savannah…oh man what time is it?"

"It's almost 7, you gotta go I have to go to my meeting."

"Oh ok well do you want me to drive you?"

"No it's ok, I think Adam would get mad. It's one of the few things that we share together."

"Yea…sure I understand. Call me in my room when you get back ok?"

"Yea…whatever."

"You ok Savannah?"

"Yea I just got a bit of information that I'm not to happy about."

"Yea like what?" he asked

"Oh it's no big deal… I gotta go I'll talk to you later." I said walking him to the door.

"Ok have a good night I'll talk to you soon." Jeff said giving me a soft kiss on the cheek "Bye love"

"Bye"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After I got home from my meeting, I was so tired, that I just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for 25 years. I had just gotten comfortable when the phone in my room rang. 'what the fuck' I said to myself as I reached over to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said sleepily

"Savannah?"

"Yea who's this?"

"Hi it's Amy" She said in a small voice

"Oh yea what's up? Is everything ok?" I said, waking up a little bit more.

"Yea everything is fine, I was wondering if I could come and talk to you for a little bit?"

"Oh Amy now's not really good I'm so tired…"

"Well it's ok I was gonna ask if I could spend the night in your room."

"Well yea but why? I thought that you had a room with Matt."

"I'll explain when I get there."

"Yea sure no problem, bye" I said hanging up the phone and getting up and putting my slippers back on, and putting a fresh pot of coffee on. I had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. I opened the door and saw Amy standing outside in tears.

"Oh sweetie come in what's wrong?"

"Well Savannah… where should I start?"

"Well the beginning would be good since I have no idea what's going on."

"Okay."

"Do you want some coffee Amy?"

"No I'm good, thanks."

"Ok well I'm gonna get some. Talk to me while I make it."

Amy proceeded to tell me about how the boys were in her room having a heavy-duty party and how she couldn't handle it. She then proceeded to tell me the story of how Matt and her met. How it was just a booty call at first and how she wanted something more and how all Matt wanted was a booty girl on the road with him, I.E- her, and how she couldn't do it anymore.

"Well Amy why don't you just tell Matt to take a hike?" I asked

"Because I'm pregnant by him…and I don't know if I'm gonna keep it."

"Whoa…pregnant? Who else know?"

"Just me, you, and my doctor"

"Why haven't you told Matt?"

"I don't know I guess that I'm just scared of what he's gonna say."

"Well Amy, If you want this baby then you are going to have to take responsibility and tell him."

"Can you do it?" Amy asked me with pleading eyes

"No fucking way! Sorry I didn't mean to sound rude…but if you want something more serious with Matt then you are going to have to tell him. But let me tell you one thing from experience. If you're not sure if you are going to keep this baby…then don't tell him. If you are then tell him. Now what I think you should do is sleep on it. You are not going to be able to make a good decision when your all wound up like this. It's not good for you or the baby. Now get a good night's sleep then we can talk about it more in the morning ok?"

"That's fine… Savannah…could I stay here tonight?"

"Sure Amy that's fine but can I ask you a question?"

"Yea sure"

"How come you came to me with your problems and not one of the other girls like Trish or Stacy?"

"Well those girls are all about the t and a…you're real. You know what's going on in the world and how bad it can be. I guess that's why everyone loves you…especially Jeff."

"What?"

"Oh yea Jeff is like totally smitten with you. His credit card bill is like almost 2 grand what with all the flowers he's been sending you."

"Oh so it's Jeff that's sending me all these thing?"

"Oh yea and just wait until we get to the next city…there's a whopper of a surprise for you there."

"What is it?"

"I don't know" Amy said "All I know is that he spend almost 6 grand on it."

"I wonder what it could be?" I said out loud

"I don't know" Amy said "But lets go to bed I'm so tired."

"Yea you're right" I said. "Goodnight Amy"

"Goodnight Savannah…and by the way thanks"

"No problem."

I woke up the next day at 2:30 in the afternoon. Amy was already gone, but she did leave a note:

"Savannah,

Again thank you for everything. I can't even begin to tell you how much it means for me. I've decided that I'm going to tell Matt and if he doesn't like it…then too fucking bad for him. His loss. I'm gonna take some time off from work and when the baby is born…I want you to be the godmother. I had to go to a run through for the show and then call Vince and tell him that I need time off. I'll call you later.

Thanks again

Amy"

"Good for her" I said out loud. Just then the doorbell rang. 'must be Gary with my afternoon delivery of flowers' I said to myself.

"Come in!" I yelled as I started to make a fresh pot of coffee. I heard the door shut but not Gary's voice, instead it was a southern drawl that I had come to recognize as Jeff

"Savannah? Where are you?"

"Hold on Jeff I'll be right out!" I yelled from the kitchen as I made a mad dash to the bathroom to fix my nasty bedhead and try to put my contacts in. It was too late though, Jeff had saw me and followed me to the bathroom and saw me in my sweatpants, my oversized Batista T-shirt, and my black rimmed glasses.

"I didn't know that you wore glasses." Jeff said while he looked me up and down.

"Well yea I do…I don't like them"

"I do…you look so beautiful…uh…umm"

"Well thanks Jeff. What's up?"

"Well I figured since I'm not in the show tonight that you and I could get a head start to the airport and beat all the others"

"Oh Jeff I don't know usually I take the flight with Adam and I don't know…"

He put a finger to my lips. "Shhh it's ok I already asked Adam and he said it was ok as long as it was okay with you."

"Well I wouldn't mind. I do hate being stuck in coach crammed in with all the sweaty bodies."

"Well then it's settled, get your stuff together and you're gonna take a first-class flight with me." Jeff said as he got very close to me and trapped me against the bathroom counter. "But first I have something to give you."

"Oh really and what would that be Jeff?" I asked as he gently put his hands on my face.

"This."

He gently pressed his lips to mine giving me a kiss that send shockwaves down my spine all the way down to my toes. He gently parted his lips and let his tongue escape, slowly licking my lips, begging my lips to open. I parted my lips and let my tongue slowly caress his. Suddenly he kissed me with such force that it hurt. But it was a good hurt. I accepted him with all I had and let all my passion out, in one passion filled kiss. I wanted more, I intertwined my hand in his hair like I was intertwining our hearts and souls into one. I wanted the kiss never to end but he stopped and looked into my eyes.

"Our flight leaves in an hour. You better hurry up or we might miss it." He said while caressing my hair and face. I let go of his hair and left the bathroom feeling a fullness that I hadn't felt in a long time. I walked into the main room and started to collect my things, all the while Jeff staring at me.

"Do you need any help Savannah?"

"No, I'm good Jeff" I said while fanning myself with my hand in a desperate attempt to stop the fever that he had given me from running through my veins. As I finished packing I looked over at Jeff, who was sitting at my table with all the flower all around him.

"Savannah, did you ever figure out who sent you all these flowers?"

"No Jeff, I have no clue. But whoever he is, he's definitely the man for me."

I walked over and took all the cards from the flowers and put them in my purse and we left to go to the airport.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

On the way to the airport, neither of us said anything, he just held my hand and stared at me every chance he got. The same goes for the plane ride. When the plane finally touched down, I didn't want to get off. I just wanted to spend time with Jeff. We finally got to the hotel in some city in Iowa. Jeff asked it I was hungry and I told him that all I wanted to do was just go and relax in my room. Jeff said that he had to go to the arena and talk to some press people, but that he would come by later that night with some take out and movies for us. I had just gotten into the hotel room and started to unpack when the doorbell rang. 'Jesus, I haven't even unpacked yet and this is already starting' I thought to myself. I opened the door only to see a box on the floor…a very large box. I took the box inside and I could swear that I thought I felt the box move, but I wasn't sure. I put the box down and read the note attached to it:

"I never wanted anybody more than I've wanted you. They only other thing I've ever known was solitude. Now you're here, in this world to change that for me. All I need to make it real is one more reason.

Love your,

Secret admirer"

This time I knew it was from Jeff because those words were from a song by slipknot. I had told him, that song, was my favorite. I had started to space out and think about Jeff when I heard the box bark! I thought I was hearing things but just to be sure I opened the box. Low and behold inside the box was a baby harlequin Great Dane puppy. I picked up the puppy, which started to lick my face relentlessly, when I noticed a note on his collar:

"Hi! My name is Malachi…just like you always wanted. I know you know who sent me and he wants you to take me to the store and buy me lots of stuff. There's a car waiting outside for you."

I took the puppy to the lobby of the hotel and looked outside and there was Jeff waiting for me in his car. I jumped in the car and gave him the most passionate kiss I was able to give.

"You're welcome." Jeff said smiling.

We arrived at the local Petco, got Malachi's leash on and went into the store.

"Now Savannah…you go and get anything you want. Don't be shy…again nothing is too good for my Savannah."

"Jeff you know you don't have to call me Savannah you can just call me Savvy… everyone else does it's cool with me…"

"But I like to say your whole name Savannah. It's such a beautiful name."

"I was named after a soap opera character. I used to hate my name." I said I looked at various leashes and collared. "Oh I like this one." I said pointing to a black leather spiked collar.

"Well if you like it then get is Savannah. Get anything you want."

"Ok but I warn you…once I get going it's hard to get me stop shopping.""Well then maybe I'll have to take you shopping for yourself too.""I would like that" I said while giving Jeff a kiss. "I really appreciate everything Jeff, I'll pay you back one day."

"Don't worry about it Savannah…you don't owe me anything. I just want you to be happy.""But Jeff…"

"Nope I won't hear of it Savannah…now go and go shopping for your new puppy."

"Ok fine if you're gonna force me." I said sarcastically. Jeff just laughed.

I ended up spending a lot if Jeff's money. I felt bad, so I offered some money towards it, but Jeff wouldn't hear of it. So we made a deal. He would pay for all of the dog's stuff on the condition that we would go to a dog park and we would have a nice lunch. I ended up getting a nice black leather spiked collar and a leash to match. We got tons of dog food, a little carrier for him that I could use while he was still a puppy. We also got a travel crate to put him in while we were on the planes. I got a few sweaters to put him if he got cold, and tons of doggie toys. We also go a really cool tag to put on his collar. It was a black metal tag with fire on it. It had his name and my cell phone on it, just in case I lost him. While I was putting the tag on his new collar, I though about how I should take him to the vet.

"Hey Jeff?"

"Yea sweet-face?"

I smiled. " I should take him to the vet to get him his shots and get him on heartworm pills."

"Yea well we can go and have some lunch and let Malachi play with some other dogs and then I'll call and make the appointment."

"Thanks Jeff you're the best."

"I know." he said smirking

We went to a local subway and got some sandwiches and went to a really nice dog park. I let Malachi off his leash and Jeff and I sat down at a picnic table. We started to eat then Jeff put his sandwich down and looked at me.

"What's wrong Jeff? Not hungry?"

"Savannah, what's going on with us?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well one day you tell me that you can't have a relationship, then the next thing I know I'm kissing you in your bathroom. I just want to know how you feel about me."

"Jeff like I told you… I think that you're a really great guy…but I really can't have anything serious right now. Like I told you… I'm not saying no, I'm saying not right now."

"Savannah I don't know if I can deal with that… I really want to be with you and I really want to have something serious with you."

"Jeff I really don't know what you want me to say to you. I know what I need to do and this…studying…is what I have to do right now. I appreciate everything you've done for me but I really don't need any of this."

"Savannah I want you to tell me that you want me, want to be with me and tell me you need me."

"Jeff I'm not going to lie…I do want you but I really don't need you. I need to keep my promise to my brother."

"Fine…I understand…"

"But Jeff…"

"No it's cool I understand… I'll call a vet."

"Jeff please…"

But he ignored me. "We can go over to the vet now if you want."

"That's fine but Jeff please listen to me…"

"Listen Savannah…I just don't understand you sometimes. I try to offer you a life of security and happiness and you just turn me down flat. I just don't understand how you wouldn't want to be with someone who loves you with all he has…with someone who wants to give you the world and everything in it and make you happy for the rest of your life. But that's fine I understand if you don't want it and that's fine with me." Jeff said as he put Malachi's leash on and got him into the car. We drove to the vet's office in silence. When they called my name I asked if Jeff wanted to come in… but he said no.

While I was waiting for the vet to come in I sat and thought. I thought about what I want in life and what I need to do in order to make those things happen. And with those thought in my head…I made a very hard decision, probably one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make.

One that would change the life of everyone around me…including myself


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"You want to do WHAT???" Adam yelled at me

"You heard me Adam it's for the best."

"Savannah…I just don't know why you would want to do this all of a sudden. I thought you were having a good time."

"Adam, I love being here with you and everybody…but things have changed and I know now what I must do."

"But Savannah…moving back to Manhattan? I don't know I don't think it's a good idea. You'll be all alone. What happens if your old friends find out that you're back? What happens if you slip?"

"Adam…I'll be fine. I have a decent hunk of money saved up and I'll be able to get a decent apartment and I'll have to get a job to pay the bills."

"NO WAY! You are NOT going to compromise your schoolwork just to pay the bills. I'll front you the money and you can get a loft and I'll pay all the bills…provided that you maintain a B+ average."

"Adam that's silly…you know that my average is an A."

"Well Savvy…if this is what you want to do, then I can't stop you. I do have one question for you though…"

"Yea what is it?"

"Have you told Jeff yet?"

"No and I wasn't planning on it."

"Savvy don't be ridiculous… you have to tell him. The man is crazy for you. I mean come on...he spent 6 grand on a dog for you."

"Adam didn't you ever stop and think that maybe I don't want monetary possessions? Maybe I want true love?"

"Well Savvy… you're gonna have to tell him sooner or later."

"Yea I know I just don't know how or when."

"Well Savvy… I'm sure it'll come to you"

"Thanks Adam. I'll get to work finding a loft." I said as I walked him to the door.

"Savannah just promise me one thing…"

"Sure anything"

"Promise me that you'll think about this a little bit more… and think about how it's going to affect the people around you."

"Ok…bye" I said shutting the door.

I stood by the door thinking about everything, but mostly Jeff until Malachi barked and broke the trance I was in. "Ok Malachi I'll take you out."

I left my room and I as I shut the door I saw Jeff out of the corner of my eye. As I walked past him he said "Hey Savannah can I talk to you for a minute?" But I just walked past him and got into the elevator. I knew that I would eventually have to tell him that I was leaving but I just didn't know how. I walked Malachi to the park across the street, let him off his leash and sat down to write the hardest letter that I would ever have to write.

"Dude I just don't know what to do." Jeff said to his brother as he walked into the room. "I know I kind of lost it the other day but she won't even talk to me."

"Well dude…after what you told me you said to her I wouldn't want to talk to you either. Chicks take that kind of thing really seriously. Take it from me I know." Matt said.

"Oh how would you know Matt."

"Well Amy seem pretty happy about everything…guess what she told me today."

"What?"

"She told me that she's pregnant. Dude I'm gonna be a DAD!!!"

"Wow Matt that's great!" Jeff said giving his brother a huge hug. "That means I'm gonna be a uncle…Uncle Jeff…Has a nice ring to it."

"Yea it's really cool…I'm so happy. So what are you gonna do about Savannah?"

"I don't know I was going to ask her to go on a vacation with me…but I don't think that she wants anything to do with me. Dude I'm so stressed I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"Well Jeff you're smart, you'll figure something out."

"Yea thanks Matt, you're tons of help."

"Is that everything Savvy?" Adam said as he put my last bag into the car

"Yea Adam that's everything. I just have one more thing to do. Can you put Malachi in the car? I'll be right back."

"Yea sure no problem Savvy."

I walked back into the hotel for the last time and walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, could I leave something for a guest who's staying here?"

"Yes ma'am may I ask who it's for?"

"It's for Jeff Hardy. You can give it to him whenever you get a chance…its not really important." I said handing an envelope to the man

"Yes ma'am not a problem."

"Thank you" I walked back out to the car and got in.

"Ok Adam let's go before I change my mind."

"Ya know Savannah…having a change of heart isn't a bad thing."

"Yes it is Adam. Can we just go please?"

"Yea sure Savvy."

We drove to the airport in silence. All I thought about was how hurt Jeff was going to be when he read that letter. But this really was the only thing that I could do that would be the best for both of us. I could continue with my work and get my degree, and Jeff could focus on his career and go on his vacation in peace. We got to the airport in record time. I checked all my bag and prepared to board the plane.

"Well Adam I guess this is it…thank you again for everything."

"Savvy stop saying thanks…I'm your big brother…this is what I'm supposed to do. Now if Jeff asks me anything what should I tell him?"

"Well Adam…tell him the truth. I doubt that he's gonna ask. But if he does then tell him the truth and you could tell him where I am if you think that it's the right thing to do. It's up to you."

"Ok Savvy. Well get a move on you might miss your plane." Adam said giving me a big hug. "I love you Savvy be careful and call me when you get there."

"Ok Adam I will"

"Oh Savvy?"

"Yea?"

"Here's a number that you might want." he said handing me a small piece of paper. It was Jeff's cell number. "Just in case." he said smiling at me. I shoved the number in my pocket and boarded my plane. I sat on the plane and started to cry. I had just lost the love of my life.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I got into my new loft to find it fully furnished to my surprise. I guess people will do a lot more for you once they find out that your brother is a world famous WWE superstar. I let Malachi out of his doggie crate. He started to run around like crazy. 'Man its good thing I got a loft and not some hole-in-the-wall apartment. There just wouldn't be enough room.' I thought to myself, as I looked the loft over. Man it was a great place… right across the street from Central Park… in the middle of the hustle and bustle of the city. But yet it wasn't where I wanted to be. The only place I wanted to be was in Jeff's arms. Happy, safe, and secure. I know that he loved me…but what he said to me that day in the park really upset me. There was nothing I could do but take the higher path and cut connections with him, it was only the right thing to do.

"Dude I can't find her." Jeff said franticly "I checked her room…checked the park across the street, and even looked for Adam but he's no where to be found. I don't know what to do!!"

"Well Jeff did you think to check at the front desk." Amy said while looking at a baby catalog

"Yea" Matt said "Maybe she left a note or an address for you down there."

"Yea that's a good idea." Jeff said as he ran out the door at lightning speed.

"Excuse me, but did someone leave anything here for me, Jeff Hardy."

"Why yes sir, a beautiful young lady left this for you yesterday" the concierge said as he handed Jeff the note.

"Thank you" Jeff said taking the note, ripping it open and reading the contents:

"Jeff,

I know that this isn't exactly the right way to do this. But after what you said to me the other day…I don't see another way. I'm gone…I've decided I'm going to go away and go somewhere where I can focus on my studies and leave you alone so that you can take your vacation in peace and not worry about me. I'm sorry that I know what I want. I'm also sorry that if what I want isn't what you like. Jeff I'm a strong-minded person and I really tried hard to give you some hope but I guess that it wasn't good enough for you. Jeff whenever I'm with you…I feel something I've never felt before. When I'm with you I feel happy, safe and secure for once in my life. Jeff I truly feel something for you, but I'm not sure what it is. And until I'm sure of what it is… I must keep my distance from you. I'm sorry and I truly feel that I will miss you a great deal but this is what I feel I must do right now in order to get what I want out of my life.

I'm sorry

Savannah"

"SHIT!!" Jeff said aloud "I lost her"

Jeff paced up and down the hallway outside of Adams room 'if anybody knows where Savannah is, he will.' Jeff thought to himself. Just then Jeff heard the elevator bell ding and saw Adam step out. Jeff ran up to him "Adam where is she? Is she okay? What's going on?"

"Whoa Jeff dude, slow down. When you talk that fast, only dogs can hear you. Come in here I have to talk to you."

Adam took Jeff into his room and sat him down and has long talk with him. Adam explained my mindset and why I did what I did.

"But Adam I don't get it. I love Savannah. Why would she think like that? All I wanted to do was give her everything I had…but she wouldn't take it."

"Jeff…you gotta understand. Savannah is very much like our father…god rest his soul. Whenever she had something that she wants, she gets scared. She thinks that if something good happens…something bad is going to immediately happen to take that good thing away. Jeff, Savannah is crazy about you. But she's scared. Her last boyfriend, who she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with, left her…for another man. That can really fuck someone up. Savannah is very confident, but she's not always like that. She puts on a very good front…but that's all it is, a front. If you really want to be with her, you have to prove that you really do feel all the things you say. You have to get her to let you in. You have to prove to her that you want her as much as you say you do. Now I'll do you a favor, only if you do one in exchange for me."

"Yea sure anything."

"I'll give you Savanna's address on the condition that you don't break her heart. I swear Jeff, I swear, if you break her heart…I'll break your legs."

"I swear man I won't do it. I'll love her with all I have."

"Ok well here's her address…" Adam said scribbling on a piece of paper. "But please don't tell her I gave it to you, she'll kill me. Here's her number at the loft. I suggest that you call here before you do anything crazy."

"Who me? I would never do anything crazy."

"Yea right Jeff I know you."

Jeff left the room smiling and plotting what he was going to do next.

"Malachi SLOW DOWN!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as Malachi dragged me all the way across Central Park, chasing a squirrel. Malachi was almost 8 months old and BOY had he grown! He was almost 5 feet long from the tip of his nose to the tip of his tail. He weighed about 200 pounds and boy did it show! He had no problem dragging me anywhere, whether it be to the park or out of my bed to feed him. At night he would lay in bed with me as I typed in my blog. There was one particular night when I saw and stared at the scrap of paper that Adam had given me…the one with Jeff's number on it. I thought about calling him many time but in the end decided to forget all about it. He probably wouldn't remember me anyway. But this night was different. I swear that all day, I had seen either Jeff or things that reminded me of him. I couldn't get him out of my mind lately. Malachi looked at me and barked, as if he knew that I wanted to call him, but was to scared to do it. I mustered up the courage to call him. As the phone rang I felt my heart jump into my throat. He answered with his beautiful southern drawl. The minute I hear his voice, I hung up. I cursed myself for calling him. Then the phone rang 'Shit! I didn't press 67 shit now he had my number…should I answer it? Yea I'm gonna stop being a chicken shit and talk to him.'

"Hello?"

"Yea hi I just received a call from this number."

"Oh really? Yea that was me." I said

"Oh yea who's…Savannah?"

"Yea hi Jeff"

"Oh my god Savannah I've waited so long to hear from you. I've stared at your number so many nights wanting to call you but I just couldn't do it."

"Yea well you should ha…how did you get my number in the first place?"

"Well…I…uh. Your brother gave it to me after I begged him for it."

"Oh really?"

"Yea so wow I really miss you how's New York?"

"It's good. It's…wait, how did you know that I was in New York?"

"Well again I begged your brother. After much promising and convincing, he gave me address."

"Wow that's crazy because I swear that I've been seeing you around New York all day."

"Well I've got a surprise for you Savannah"

"Oh really and what's that Jeff?"

"I'm outside your building. Now are you going to let me in or are you going to let me freeze out here all night?"

"Your WHAT?"

"You heard me now come down here and let me in."

"Ok Jeff I'll be right down."

I hung up the phone, ran into the bathroom and started primping then ran downstairs like a giddy school girl to open the door and let the love of my life in.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Jeff…you know you really hurt me when you said all those things." I said as I opened the door to my loft and let Jeff in.

"Savannah I know…but you never let me apologize. I real am sorry though. Will you let me apologize now?" Jeff said with pleading eyes.

"Jeff I don't know…I don't know if I can let you in again. I just don't know if I can handle that Jeff. I was starting to really trust you. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Savannah shoot."

"How come you never told me that you were going on vacation?"

"But we got into a fight and you wouldn't let me. Savannah I'm so sorry…can you ever forgive me?"

"Jeff…"

"Please Savannah you mean the world to me. If you're not in it then there's no reason for me to be here."

"Jeff…don't say that."

"No Savannah it's true. You mean more to me than anything else and I want to be with you and I'm willing to do anything to make sure that you're here in this world with me. Please forgive me."

"Yes Jeff I forgive you." I said giving him a huge hug. "But Jeff please…don't ever put me through that again."

"Savannah… I would never do that intentionally to you. Now go and pack your stuff…we're going on vacation."

"But Jeff what about Malachi I just can't leave him here, he'll go crazy if no one…"

"Savannah…he's coming with us. He's gonna ride in the car with us."

"Ok… well are you gonna tell me where we are going?"

"Well Savannah… It's someplace very special to my heart. It's where everything began. Where Matt and I came from."

"Ok well let me get myself and Malachi together."

"Ok you go do that… by the way…where is my baby boy? I've missed him."

"Jeff, he's not a baby anymore. In fact he's the farthest thing from a baby."

"Well call him over here I wanna see him."

"Ok if you're sure, just be careful…"

"Oh don't worry so much Savannah I won't hurt your baby…"

"No Jeff I just don't want him to hurt you."

"I'll be fine."

"Ok." I called Malachi over and prepared for the comedy that I knew was to come once Jeff saw how big Malachi had gotten. When Malachi came running over…all the color drained from Jeff's face. Malachi ran over to Jeff, knocked him down to the ground and covered him in slobbery kisses.

"Wow Savannah he got really big." Jeff said in between slobbery kisses. "How come he got so big so fast?"

"Well Jeff he is a Great Dane…they are the biggest dog known to man."

"Oh I see. So I guess that he doesn't fit inside is carrier anymore huh?"

"No so I don't know how I'm gonna get him on the plane."

"Oh Savannah…we're not flying."

"Well how are we…oh no…we're not driving there…are we?"

"That's right."

"Jeff, Malachi isn't going to fit inside your corvette."

"Well I guess it's a good thing I sold the corvette and got another car then huh."

"You sold the 'vette? When? Why? You loved that car."

"Yea but I love you more than the car. That's why I sold it I kind of knew that everything wasn't going to fit so I got a Ford excursion."

"Jeff…I don't know what to say."

"Well Savannah…don't say anything. Just go pack your stuff. And pack a lot…we're going to be there for a while.""How long?"

'Maybe for the rest of our lives.' Jeff said to himself. "Oh a few week's if you can."

"Oh well then I'm going to have to take my laptop with me. I'm almost done with my classes."

"Awesome now get packed I want to be on the road in an hour. So chop chop."

"Ok" I said running into my room.

I went into my room and started packing. I was thinking about everything that he had said and how much he meant to me. I thought about Adam too. More about what he thought of the whole thing with Jeff and me. So I called him

"Hi Adam"

"Hey Savvy what's going on?"

"Oh not to much just packing."

"Packing for what Savvy?

"Jeff came back…he's taking me with him on his vacation. I don't know where we're goin but I'm sure it's going to be fun."

"Well Savvy, just be careful."

"Adam…do you like Jeff?"

"Well yea Savvy he's a cool guy."

"No Adam I mean do you like him as in…something more serious?"

"Well Savvy ultimately…it's up to you. But if you want my opinion…"

"I do"

"Jeff it a bit of a dreamer. I see how he can be. He can go into these times where he's super-happy and then go through time where he's clinically depressed. I've seen him take off for days at a time and not tell anybody nor call anybody to say he's ok. Now Savvy I know that you like him a lot, but right now you need something more stable in your life. And I don't think that Jeff is it. But like I said it's up to you."

"Thanks Adam I appreciate your honesty."

"No problem. Hey Savvy everyone wants to know when you're gonna come back and hang out with us. Everyone misses you…especially Amy for some reason I dunno. Well be careful and try to check in with me when you get a chance."

"Ok Adam I will bye"

As I got off the phone with Adam, Jeff came in.

"Ready?"

"Yea just about Jeff. Just let me grab some of Malachi's toys"

I walked out of the room and Jeff and Malachi followed me. I was picking up random toys when Malachi came up and started grabbing the toys from me…like it was time to play."Malachi NO! Go get your food Malachi, we're goin on a car ride."

Malachi ran and grabbed his big bag of dog food and dragged it in front of Jeff."Wow Savannah, you really trained him good.""Yea well it was necessary. When you live by yourself and you have to take your dog everywhere, you train him to help with the groceries. You should see him open doors for me. Well I'm ready lets go.

We walked to the elevator and Malachi, just out of habit, pressed the button with his nose. Jeff looked at Malachi with amazement. As we packed everything into the car Jeff looked at my bag.

"You know Savannah, these bags are really old and ugly."

"Well Jeff your beard is old and outdated, what's your point."

"Well my point is…"He said as he opened the door of the car to reveal a whole set of brand new, beautiful Louis Vitton luggage.

"Jeff what is this?""Well Savannah, it's for you. A beautiful girl needs beautiful bags. Now I'll start driving and you start putting your stuff into your new bags. Oh by the way there are 2 purses in there for you too. One white and one brown. I couldn't decide which one was good, so the sales lady said to get both. So I did, so hop in and we'll get going."

I stood there in dumbfoundness, then I finally snapped out of it and got Malachi in the car and I hopped into the back seat and looked at my new stuff.

After I put all my stuff into the new bags, I crawled into the front seat. I stared at Jeff wondering how I had gotten so lucky. At the same time I also wondered about what Adam said. Was it true? Would Jeff just pick up and leave me? No he wouldn't…would he?

"Are you done arguing with yourself Savannah?" Jeff asked staring at the road."How did you know…"

"You do this cute little lip thing when you argue with yourself."

"Oh yea I'm done why?""Well I think that I'm gonna pull over and get a coffee then I'm gonna let you drive."

"You're gonna what?""Get a coffee then let you drive."

"But Jeff you don't let anybody drive your car."

"Well Savannah your not anybody, you're somebody."

"But Jeff we're not even out of New York yet."

"That's ok."

Jeff pulled into the nearest Starbucks and got two coffees. He was so cute skipping out of the store. I got into the drivers' seat and made a few adjustments and we were off.

"So Jeff where am I going?""Just get on 95 south and drive. I'll tell you when I want you to stop."

"Yes sir." I said as I went to change the radio.

"Wait wait, whoa whoa what do you think you are doing?"

"Well Jeff the rules of the car are whoever's driving gets to pick the music right?"

"Right."

"So I'm driving so I get to pick the music.""Yea I guess you're right Savannah."

"That's what I thought."

I looked at some so the CD's that Jeff had. Pearl Jam, Marylin Manson, Peroxwhy?gen. I decided to just plug my iPod in and listen to System of a Down. I don't think that Jeff liked it because he turned in the seat and went to sleep. I continued to drive. I must have been spacing out because before I knew it, there were red and blue lights flashing behind me. I pulled over and Jeff woke up

"What's goin on?""I don't know I guess maybe I was speeding."

The policeman walked over to the window."

"License, insurance and registration please."

"Sure no problem officer."

As I was getting the papers together, I noticed that the officer was looking at Jeff and then looking at me. I thought nothing of it, gave him the papers and prepared for a ticked."

"I'll be right back with these ma'am."

"Thank you officer."

After a few minutes, the police officer came back over

"Ma'am, do you know why I stopped you."

"No officer I'm not sure I do."

"Well Ma'am you were doing 100 in a 65 zone."

"Oh my god! I was I'm so sorry I guess I was…"

"It's ok Ma'am I'll send you off with a warning…if I can get your autograph sir. You are Jeff Hardy right?"

"Why yes sir I am. Here you go." Jeff said handing the officer a piece of paper with his name on it.

"Thank you Sir now y'all have a safe night."

"Thank you officer" I said as I rolled up the window and got back on the highway. Jeff fell back to sleep and I started to think 'can I be in a relationship with someone famous? Am I going to be able to share someone with the rest of the world? Am I…" Malachi barked and startled me out of my daze. He needed to go. I pulled into the nearest rest stop and woke Jeff up."Jeff…Jeff… Malachi needs to go. I'll be right back ok?"

"I'll only let you go on one condition Savannah."

"What that?"

"You give me a real kiss… a kiss like you need to have me with you always."

"Jeff…I don't know"

"Well Savannah…can you at least try?"

"Ok…I can try."

I leaned in to kiss him, and when we made contact…man the sparks flew! I felt him coarse through my body as his tongue played with mine. The sweet wetness of his mouth engulfed my senses. I was powerless against him. He kissed me back with such a passion; it was as if he was a vampire taking my essence away from me. Malachi finally startled me out of the kiss as he barked and whined.

"I better take him""Ok" Jeff said dreamily.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As I walked with Malachi along the rest stop walkway I thought about Jeff. I wondered if I could be with someone famous. I wondered if I could deal with him being on the road all the time and people wanting his every moment. What if we got married and had kids? I couldn't take them on the road if Jeff wanted me to go with them. What about my degree? Was I willing to sacrifice everything I've worked for in order to be with him? I sat down on a bench and picked up my cell phone and dialed a number that I haven't dialed in a long time.

"Hello?"

"Hi…Cheryl?"

"Oh hey Savannah what's goin on…are you ok?"

Cheryl was my best friend since I was 4. A few years ago we got into a huge fight. Cheryl comes from a really religious family and when I told her that I was going to get an abortion she had gotten really mad at me. By the time I had gotten my fourth abortion, Cheryl said that she didn't know if she could be a friend with someone like me. I hadn't spoken to her in almost a year. It really hurt but I felt that she was the only one I could talk to. She's the only person that could give me a third party perspective on things. I proceeded to explain everything to Cheryl, not leaving out one detail. Then I asked her what she thought I should do.

"Well Savannah. I really don't know what to tell you. Jeff sounds like a really nice guy, but do you really want to give up everything you have just to be with him."

"I'm not sure I do have a lot of feelings for him but I fell like I owe to Adam…"

"Listen Savannah forget what Adam wants, forget what your mom wants, think about you. What do you want? Do you want to be with Jeff and hope that you'll be happy or do you want to be sure and make your own destiny?"

"Well I want to be happy." I said looking over at the car and seeing Jeff lying there asleep.

"Well then Savannah I think you have your answer. Where are you?"

"Jeff is taking me to his house in North Carolina I think. He's sleeping in the car and I'm walking Malachi."

"Well Savannah I think that you should talk to Jeff and see what happens. I hope that everything works out for you. Jeff is hot stuff but I'm more into his brother. You think that you could hook me up?"

"Well Cheryl I don't think so. He's gonna be a dad soon. His girlfriend is pregnant."

"Oh man that sucks Oh well I guess I'll just throw myself back into the dating scene. Listen I'm glad you called me…but it is almost 3 in the morning and I gotta work so can you give me a call some other time?"

"Oh my god I didn't realize how late it was sure no problem Cheryl."

"Ok Savannah I love you girl be careful."

"Ok I will and Cheryl?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks again."

"Oh no problem Savannah, bye."

I hung up the phone and started walking back to the car. I put Malachi in the back of the car and walked over to the driver side door when I heard someone call my name.


End file.
